Assassin Meets the Sheriff and His Group
by Darth-In-Training
Summary: AU, starts at Season 1. What if the end of world was the Templar's fault? what if Desmond was still alive. What if he met a certain group of surivors? What challenges will he face? What might change? Only time will tell. Eventual Desmond/Amy
1. Grimes, meet Miles or T-Dog almost dies

This is a AU where the Templar's succeeded in destroying the world, and Desmond didn't die. Some other cannon things will change, you will see which things, also, there will be Shane bashing, I am sorry, but I can't stand him. There will be spoilers for season 1 & 2. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. except this story.

* * *

"No!" a shout rent the formerly quite city. "No!... No!... No!" the same anguished voice shouted, again and again. Below in the streets emancipated figures looked up, and started shuffling toward the tall building. On the roof, a man with short dusty blond hair pointed a crossbow at another mans head, his sides were heaving, but his hands and the bow where perfectly still. "Lower your weapon" said a man with a sheriffs hat and uniform, he was aiming a silver revolver at the angry mans head. A pregnant pause filled the air. "Don't think I won't, I don't care if every walker in the city hears it" said the man with a revolver. Slowly, the crossbow lowered, and pointed to the ground. 'Sheriff' lowered his gun, and put it back into its holster. "you got a dew rag or something?" asked the man with the crossbow. The black man handed him a blue bandana, which he used to pick up the severed hand. Their conversation continued, talking about someone named "Merle" either that or the persons name was 'tough sonna bitch' and Merle was someone on the roof. They started toward a second door, keeping their eyes fixed on the ground.

If any of them had taken the time to look over the edge, they would have seen the figure climb up after them. As they raced to get the guns, find Glenn, rescue Glenn, meet the Vatos, and return to the truck a few guns heavy, No one noticed the white and red shadow following them.

After leaving the Vatos, they made their way to the truck, keeping a wary eye out for walkers. When they reached the truck, they started to load in, when moaning and snarling started filtering through the formerly silent industrial area. "everyone in the truck, keep quite" Rick ordered. They stared as walkers started walking by, some stumbling, or dragging useless limbs. One crawled by, both its legs nothing more then bone. Silence filled the air once more. "Are they gone?" asked Glenn, his voice a whisper. Rick slowly raised his head, and checked out the window, no walkers in sight, the herd had continued on its way, heading into a different piece of Atlanta. "yea, all clear" they all stared at each other, then they noticed something "where's T-Dog?" said the Korean.

"HEEEEL-" a loud scream that sounded like the missing black pierced the air, only to be cut of suddenly.

The rest of the group quickly ran out of the truck, aiming with guns and crossbow. "T?" Glenn said, then let out a cry of dismay when they were greeted with a dozen corpses, walking ones, bent over a bloodied body, not walking. At Glenn's noise, half of the walkers turned around, snarling at the living. "Well done bozzo" Daryl said, gritting his teeth and bringing his crossbow to bear. The redneck quickly shot, hitting one in the forehead. The rest, numbering ten in all stumbled forward, groaning in anticipation of more flesh. Rick hesitated in using his gun, it would attract more walkers. Glenn thought quickly "hey, Rick, catch." He threw the sheriff a metal baseball bat. They descended on the walkers, the rest at the corpse stood up and joined the fray. Rick had just smashed in the head of what had once been a business man when a snarl echoed from behind him. He whirled around, bat still embedded in the head of a different walker, a emancipated woman was almost on top of him, teeth bared. Seconds before the walking corpse reached him, a knife flashed past him, and sheathed its length in the skull of the walker. Rick swiftly grabbed the bat and turned, five walkers where approaching, Daryl was preparing to stab one with his buck knife, Glenn was bashing one in the skull with a bat. The five walkers left suddenly where assaulted by knifes, thrown from the side of Rick & Co. each knife found a place to stop in the skull of a walker. The men looked up, perched on the roof of a storage container, about ten feet above them, sat... T-dog and and a unknown man in a white hoodie with a red stripe on the raised hood, blue jeans and black shoes. A small dufflebag was slung across his back. A belt around his waist attached several pouches to him. Suspiciously, one of them had what appeared to be knife handles poking out of it. He was lowering his hand from throwing the knifes, a small grin on his face, or what they could see of it from under the hood. "T!" Glenn said in relief "I thought you where a goner man, why didn't you get in the truck with us?" the Korean boy asked, completely ignoring the new guy, who was looking around, checking for walkers.

"I tried, but I got cut off by the walkers" T-Dog replied.

"wait, who's body is that?" Asked Rick, pointing to the bloodied corpse.

"that would be a deer the biters caught" said a voice no one recognized, they realized it was the new guy, his voice was young, he was probably only in his twenty's.

"Thank you for helping our friend, are you on you're own?" asked Rick, the man nodded "I am now" he said, sadness lacing his voice.

* * *

"Run, the door broke, there are zombies inside the building" Shaun said, his accent more noticeable when he was worried. Desmond nodded, grabbed his back, and started heading for the back door. They had been in Atlanta since the outbreak had started a few days ago. They had heard it was a safe zone, that didn't last long, since then they had been surviving by grabbing supplies, and then heading back to a small apartment complex they where staying in. The rest of the team had been killed by Templar's, who had invaded the base. Desmond had tried to stop them, he had done his best. It hadn't been enough to stop Abstergo. The Templar's had grabbed the pieces of Eden. They had completed the plan, the world was destroyed.

Things hadn't gone like they thought though. The dead had started to rise, consuming the living. Shaun and Desmond had made their escape in the chaos. Desmond with some supplies, and Connor's armor, which had been preserved for generations. Ezio's and Altair's were destroyed in the destruction of the base.

Desmond had reached the window they used to escape, when a scream echoed from behind him. He whirled around to see one of his worst nightmares become reality. One of the biters had a hold of Shaun, and was currently preoccupied with tearing into his shoulder. A different biter had a similar bite hold on the Englishman's leg. "SHAUN!" Desmond shouted, grabbing his black Glock with silencer equipped. "Run Desmond, don't look back" Shaun shouted, his voice steady, considering the beings tearing into his flesh. Desmond quickly turned around and headed out the window. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what would happen. As he scaled up the side of the building, rather then down as he would have done had Shaun been with him, he heard a gunshot, then silence. That had been two days ago.

* * *

The other survivors read between the lines, he had lost people, they got it. "Hey, we have a camp, would you like to come back with us?" Glenn was the one to ask, surprisingly. Daryl was glaring at the new guy, either him or T-Dog. He was probably glaring at T-Dog, considering he held the black man responsible for Merle being chained to the roof. Rick nodded in agreement, and added "You would be welcome, its safer then on your own" The man thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll come with you, it was getting dull talking to myself" he said, with the ghost of a smile. T-Dog and him climbed off the storage unit. "Where's your camp?" asked the survivor "I need to grab my stuff, then I'll meet you there" he finished. "the quarry a few miles from here" Rick answered. "I know where that is, meet you there in a few hours" said the young man, heading in a different direction. "wait" called Glenn, the man turned around, a question in his eyes. "Whats your name?"

"Its Desmond" he said, "Desmond Miles"

* * *

This is a WIP, updates may take awhile.


	2. The Attack or Amy meets Desmond

This is a AU where the Templar's succeeded in destroying the world, and Desmond didn't die. Some other cannon things will change, you will see which things, also, there will be Shane bashing, I am sorry, but I can't stand him. There will be spoilers for season 1 & 2. Enjoy.

I am sorry if anyone is OOC, I am trying to get Desmond, but its hard. Thank you Epidemic Bear for following and favoriting this story, and thank you anyone who read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. except this story.

* * *

Desmond quickly walked out of sight of the other people, he was happy. After Shaun got bit, he had been on his own. A few months ago, he would be jumping for joy at that thought. Now though, he was glad others where around.

Once he was sure the strangers couldn't see him, he started scaling a building, heading toward the industrial warehouse where he had been staying. Once he had reached it, he climbed in through a window, checking to make sure the building was walker free and secure still. He started packing his equipment; some rations, his guns, knifes, sword, and baseball bat. He also put Connor's armor in the bag, who knows, it might come in handy. He loaded his bags onto his motorcycle. He had found it at a abandoned Harley Davidson store, it was quite for a motorcycle, and maxed out at 160 mph.

* * *

Everyone looked up as the moving van pulled into camp. Lori sighed in relief when Rick stepped out, unharmed. "Dad, you should see all the fish Andrea and Amy caught!" Carl ran up to his father, hugging him tightly. Shane and the rest approached as well, the other sheriff's expression went cold when he say Carl clinging to Rick. "Where's Merle?" asked Dale. The following silence was deafening, all eyes turned to Daryl, the redneck glared back "the hell y'all looking at?" He challenged, hand clenching on the crossbow shoulder strap. Everyone looked away, except Dale, who continued to look at the Dixon with pity. The remaining Dixon snorted, and strode toward his tent. He would be damned if he was gonna let these fools see him upset, and he didn't want no pity either.

"What happened?" asked Lori, giving Rick a hug. "Merle wasn't there, we got to the roof, but only his hand was there, he cauterized the wound, then left through a window." Rick said, holding his wife tightly. "what kept you so long, its almost dark already" Lori questioned, she had been worried about him, he told her what had happened. Right before he got to the piece about Desmond, T-Dog walked up "Hey, the fish is ready" Rick followed him. Everyone was sitting around the fires, laughing and eating. "Here you go Rick, I hope you like fish" Amy said, the young blond's face went red as Dale started praising her and Andrea's fishing skills. "Hey man what happened out there?" asked Morales, Rick quickly told everyone what had happened, about the missing Merle, and about Desmond Miles. Once he had finished, he started eating.

* * *

Up on a hill, a short distance from camp, Daryl buried the hand of his brother, making a silent oath that he would find him. He then headed to his tent, to sulk.

* * *

Desmond quickly took the correct turn toward the quarry. He hadn't seen a single biter, which worried him. He hoped Rick had made it back to his camp safely. The assassin was excited about meeting some living, friendly people. He was shaken out of his thoughts by lights ahead, he slowed his vehicle slightly. A old RV was sitting near the edge of a hill, several other cars and a blue truck also sat there, the truck had a motorcycle in the back. He could hear laughter, and oh boy was that something he hadn't heard in awhile. His attention was grabbed by a shambling form, several forms actually, making their way up the hill. The former bartender swore, and dismounted the bike. He took the time to grab his sword, which he had liberated from a shop in Atlanta, and ran up the hill. He quickly sliced down two biters, before scrambling onto the RV. On the other side, no one seemed to be aware of the herd headed straight for them.

"Hey Dale, we're out of toilet paper" a blond announced, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, she started to turn and saw the rotted corpse grab her arm.

-Desmond took only a moment to judge distance, before jumping off the top of the RV, blade cleaving through the walker skull like scissors through paper.

-Amy screamed, but was stuck to the spot in fear as the walker opened its mouth, when a gleaming blade cleaved through its skull. The walker fell, behind it stood a man, the same one that Rick had told them about. He quickly removed the blade from the dead walkers skull, and spun, removing a different walkers skull from its neck, before stomping on the severed head. He whirled back to Amy, and thrust. She screamed as the blade... went right next to her head and ended the walker about to take a chomp out of her throat. "Get in the RV miss" her saviors voice was firm, but calming. She nodded numbly, as the man turned and drove the sword through a walker skull. She quickly scrambled into the RV.

Gunshots and screams rent the air as the camp rallied against the walkers.

Everyone turned when they heard the scream "AMY!" Andrea screamed, standing up and running over to the RV, Rick and the other men grabbed guns, most of them having been recovered today, and started shooting walkers. Lori, Jacqui and Carol herded the kids toward the RV, which, thanks to Desmond, was free of walkers.

The assassin himself was busy elsewhere, using his hidden blades and sword to wipe out any biters in the near vicinity, he made sure the RV was secure before heading forward toward the camp, stabbing, slashing hacking and smashing his way through the biters.

Rick used his gun both to shoot and use as a club against any walkers that made it near him. He made his way over to the RV, where Amy was hiding, with Lori and Carl in tow. Shane, Dale, Sophia, Carol, Jim, Jacqui, Andrea, Morales, and Morales wife and children made it to the RV. There, anyone who hadn't got a gun yet, picked one up and started firing. The women and children climbed into the RV, locking the door behind them. Rick could see the man they met that afternoon, Desmond Miles, fighting like a demon. The walkers kept coming, screams could be heard from the tents around them as the attack continued. After what seemed like forever, the walkers visibly thinned.

Desmond heard a growl right behind him, he swore at his lack of attention and started to turn, but realized it would probably be too late. As he finished the about face, a dull _thunk_ sounded, and the snarling biter in front of him dropped dead. "Thanks" the assassin spoke, driving his sword into a biter behind him. The redneck glared and snorted, before rounding and smashing the crossbow's butt into the head of a different biter.

Daryl quickly headed to the RV, grabbing a abandoned gun and using that to shoot different walkers. He had been sulking in his tent while everyone else was having fun at the fish fry. "Buncha pansy's the lot of em" he muttered to himself, before he heard someone outside his tent. "the hell do you want?" his accent was more noticeable when he was pissed. No one answered, but the scrabbling noise continued. The crossbow wielder growled slightly, he didn't want to talk with anyone, or be around anyone considering they were the ones who left his brother to die in Atlanta. He grabbed his knife when whoever was on the other side growled back. The walker that had been outside of his tent had been quickly and silently put down.

Amy dared a peek out the RV window when the gunfire ceased. It was hard to see anything in the dark, but in the flickering firelight, she could see the twisted forms of corpses, laying sprawled across the entire camp. Both walkers and people from their camp lie there. Some of the children started to look out, but she quickly closed the curtains. "Hey, lets all play a game, whoever can go to sleep the fastest, and doesn't try to see outside, can have this candy bar." The young blond removed a somewhat smashed Hershels chocolate bar. Immediately all the kids threw themselves at the RV bed, and started snoring. The women all laughed, but quickly sobered when they remembered why the children couldn't see outside.

* * *

Please, please review. I am review starved...


	3. After The Attack or Daryl is violent

This is a AU where the Templar's succeeded in destroying the world, and Desmond didn't die. Some other cannon things will change, you will see which things, also, there will be Shane bashing, I am sorry, but I can't stand him. There will be spoilers for season 1 & 2. Enjoy.

I am sorry if anyone is OOC. Thank you everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. I love the feedback I am getting on this story.

I think I might have contradicted something I said earlier in the story, if I did, please tell me so I can fix it.

**Important: **I do not dislike Daryl, in fact I am trying hard not to only focus on him and Desmond. But, season 1 Daryl is kind of an asshole. I really love the guy, but he wasn't exactly calm and collected. also, I tried my hand at tugging the feels, please tell me if I managed too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. except this story.

* * *

"No! We don't burn our people! We bury them! Understand?" Glenn's slightly hysterical voice rang out in the still air.

The horrors of the previous night still filled everyone's mind with terrifying clarity. The men were dragging corpses to either be burned or buried.

"Our people go in that row over there!" he said , tears gathering at the edge of his eyes, he glared at the rough redneck who snorted and dumped the body by the others.

"You reap what you sow" he shouted, glaring fiercely at everyone. "You know what man? Shut up" Morales growled, "ya'll left ma brother to die!" the redneck shouted "you had this commin" he strode off angrily, looking for more corpses that needed their skulls bashed in.

"A walker bit Jim" Jaqui's voice rang out in the silence that followed Daryl's outburst. Everyone slowly started walking toward the accused, forming a loose circle. He glanced around nervously.

"I'm ok, really" the former mechanic said, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself rather then the others. When some of the men tried to approach him, he swiftly turned around and grabbed a shovel, swinging it at anyone who came near. Desmond quickly stepped forward, grabbing the shovel with practiced ease, and twisted it out of Jim's grip. T-Dog grabbed him from behind in a full nelson, allowing the assassin to pull the hysterical mans shirt up, revealing a circular bite mark on the right side of his chest.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" the mechanic continued in a mantra, as he stared out blindly at everyone.

* * *

"What do we do now?' asked Dale, worry thick in his voice. All the survivors stood in a circle, to the left of the RV, Jim sat behind them, staring morosely out at the landscape. Desmond had decided to keep watch on top of the RV

"I say we put a pickaxe in his and the dead girls brains and be done with it" a certain crossbow wielding man suggested firmly. "Is that what you would want if it was you?" asked Shane, his voice filled with sarcasm. "Yea, and I'd thank you while you did it" he replied, glaring at the former deputy.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would" Dale interrupted the staring match, "But Daryl might be right"

Desmond watched from above on the RV while the survivors squabbled like children. He saw Daryl start striding toward Jim, pick poised to strike. He quickly jumped from the edge of the RV, tackling the assailant to the ground he grabbed the pick, twisted it out of Daryl's grip and threw it to the side. When the redneck threw a punch at his chest Desmond grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, rolling him over and sitting on top of him. "When you stop being a idiot, I'll get up, until then I have all day to sit here." the semi-squished man let out a string of swear words, while trying to get out of Desmond's grip.

The rest of the Atlanta group stood gawking at the assassin, who had quite effectively pinned down the most pugnacious person among them. Rick slowly put his revolver (does anyone know what type of revolver that is btw?) back in its holster, deciding then that he wanted to stay on this mans good side. "We don't kill the living Daryl, ever. That makes us no better then the bi- walkers" Desmond stated firmly, he liked their term better.

Shaun had been the one to come up with 'biters'. It still hurt, knowing he was the last one standing. He felt his heart give a painful twist as he remembered the Abstergo agents shooting his father. They had dragged off Rebecca, who was unconscious at the time from a stray falling stone. He wished he knew if she was alive, otherwise... He shut off that train of thought before he got depressed. He had people to protect now, he needed to focus.

"Let me up you bastard" Daryl growled, finally giving up the struggle. He had been in enough fights to know he was not getting up anytime soon.

That didn't mean he wasn't planning on kicking this dude in the groin the second he was free. He had felt the jerks grip loosen for a moment, but it wasn't long enough to take advantage of. The redneck swore to himself he would never let this happen again, it was too fucking embarrassing.

* * *

And finish, I am sorry its so short, I will try to make it longer next time. Thanks for reading, and I will try to update within this month. No promises.


	4. Desmond digs graves or Daryl kicks hard

This is a AU where the Templar's succeeded in destroying the world, and Desmond didn't die. Some other cannon things will change, you will see which things, also, there will be Shane bashing, I am sorry, but I can't stand him. There will be spoilers for season 1 & 2. Enjoy.

I am sorry if anyone is OOC. Thank you everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. I love the feedback I am getting on this story.

I think I might have contradicted something I said earlier in the story, if I did, please tell me so I can fix it.

**Important: **I have only played Assassin's Creed III, all my other info comes from a friend of mine, so please excuse any mistakes in the lore. please tell me in a review, do you wonderful people think I should have Rebbecca alive? or should I have her walker jump Desmond, que Amy comforting him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. except this story.

* * *

Desmond felt Daryl go limp, and stood up, making sure the pick was still out of reach. He looked around and grinned, "see? No need for guns, we can talk this out like reasonable adults-" he was interrupted by a swift kick which he didn't see coming.

He groaned in pain, and hunched slightly, glared at the redneck, who was looking sightly smug. "Don't touch me again, got it asshole?" he brushed the dirt off his clothes and headed toward his camp, to pack up.

The other men looked at the assassin in sympathy. "You ok man?" asked Rick, he nodded. "Fuck! That dude has a mean kick, I'll be fine" he said again when Rick still looked unsure. "What do we do now?" asked Lori, everyone looked at Rick. Though he had only been with them a short time, everyone saw him as a leader. He sighed "We will be going to the CDC, be ready to leave tomorrow at first light, anyone who doesn't want to come doesn't have too." he gave a mournful look to the row of corpses "for now, we have graves to dig."

* * *

Daryl was about to put a pick through the deceased skull of Ed, when Carol stopped him.

"He was my husband, I can do it" her voice was timid, almost like she expected to be reprimanded for wanting to put him down. The redneck raised an eyebrow, but handed her the pick. He saw tears start streaming down her face, but she hefted the tool, and brought it down with a sickening _thunk. _Harsh, grating sobs filled her throat, she only managed to choke down a few before they ripped out of her throat. She continued to hit the remains of her former husband. Daryl stood uncomfortably by the side, before stepping forward and gently removing the pick from Carol's numb hands.

* * *

Desmond straightened his back, stretching it out after spending two hours digging graves. He groaned quietly when pain shot through his lower regions. He had a rather impressive bruise, thanks to Daryl. He had to admit, it had been a beautiful kick, he just wished he had dodged. 'Focus' he told himself, looking at the grave he had just finished.

He could barely make out the voices of Shane and Rick arguing about something. He figured it was most likely about the CDC. Desmond honestly didn't know what to think, he had passed it once or twice on his rounds around the city. It had looked abandoned, but the shutters were closed, so there was some hope.

"Desmond, would you go tell Lori we're ready?" Rick asked, he nodded.

He raised his head as he heard crackling in the underbrush. Shane and Rick grabbed their guns, and headed into the forest. Desmond headed back to the camp, he knew the two former officers could handle themselves, he had to go tell Lori to bring the bodies.

As he walked up to the camp, he saw Andrea and Amy -the blond he saved and her older sister- helping Lori pack up the salvageable tents and gear. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, Amy looked so much like Lucy when he first saw her. Sure, her hair was longer, but it was the same color. He shook his head to clear his mournful thoughts. Lucy was gone, he still felt pain over it, but he really needed to focus on the now, not on the past. He snorted at the irony of that thought.

"Hey, Desmond right?" Andrea had approached while he was lost in thought. He nodded and put on a smile "my name is Andrea, I wanted to say thank you for saving Amy, I can't thank you enough" the older blond had tears in her eyes. "It wasn't a problem, can you tell me were Lori is?" he asked, looking around. "yea, she is over there, collapsing the tent" she pointed to the brunet rolling up a tent. "thank you" he strode over to Ricks wife. "Lori?" he questioned "Rick told me to get you, he said we're ready." the tired woman nodded, and started gathering everyone.

* * *

Desmond stood motionless watching as everyone gathered by the graves. Several people (Andrea and Shane to be precise) shot evil glares at Daryl, who was leaning against his truck, looking uneasy.

After a few words of comfort and encouragement, Rick suggested "everyone get some sleep, we will be leaving at dawn" then he walked away, clinging to Lori and Carl.

"hey, Daryl?" Desmond called, stopping the man from walking away "whada want?" he replied irritably. "I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you, your ok right?" Desmond explained, the redneck gave him a strange look. "what? Is there something on my face?" asked the bartender, feeling uncomfortable. "You 'pologizing to me?" he asked incredulously, in his thirty something years, no one had ever apologized to Daryl for possibly hurting him. "yea, I mean, we're all on the same side here, so I wanted to make sure there isn't any bad blood between us." Desmond continued, "so we're good right?" The hunter nodded thoughtfully, then started walking away. "ya, we good" he calls over his shoulder, he made sure no one could see the small smile on his face.

Desmond grinned, glad that was over, the sun had started to sink, so Desmond headed to his cycle, to grab a sleeping bag, he wasn't gonna bother with the tent since they were leaving in the morning. Besides, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so there wouldn't be any rain.

* * *

"I swear the world is out to get me" Desmond grumbled, glaring up at the now cloud filled sky, he felt the rain start to soak through his sleeping bag. "Are you ok?" asked Lori, who was poking her head out of her nice, dry, warm tent. "I've slept in worse" Desmond assured her. What he didn't tell her was that it hadn't been him, it had been Connor, Ezio and Altair not him, he had just experienced it through the animus.

"you looking rather wet there city-boy" a heavily accented voice teased from the tent in the clearing. Desmond scowled at the snickering redneck, he had abandoned his previous camp, and made a break for the trees. "Oh be quite, and I'm not a city-boy" Desmond snarked at the hunter. "sure, have fun with the rain city-boy" the hunter zipped his tent back up. The assassin could hear his laughter from his sleeping bag. "I will" he replied childishly. A snort of laughter could be heard clearly through the camp.

* * *

The survivors formed a line, first the RV, then Rick's car, then Shane's jeep, then Carol's cherokee, then T-Dog's van, then Daryl's truck. Desmond's motorcycle brought up the rear.

Desmond stood silent as they left Jim under the tree, he saluted the mechanic, before heading back to his motorcycle. He realized that there was nothing he could do, but he wished there was something, anything he could have done. He hated the fact that they had lost someone else, because he couldn't save them.

* * *

Daryl covered his nose with his free hand "Well, this looks like a lovely summer vacation home" he commented. "dude, that's about as funny as a graveyard, in the middle of a funeral" Desmond glared at the redneck.

They quickly headed to the door, but the shutters were down, Desmond swore colorfully. "Wait, the camera moved, didn't you see, the camera moved!" Rick's slightly panicked voice stopped Desmond, he turned around and activated his second vision. A blue figure was deep inside, but headed up. Blue, a friend he realized. "Ricks right" he murmured, everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Just then, the doors opened, and the area was flooded with light.

* * *

I can't wait to write next chapter, so hopefully it will be posted this month, please, please review!


	5. Welcome to the CDC or Glenn gets drunk

This is a AU where the Templar's succeeded in destroying the world, and Desmond didn't die. Some other cannon things will change, you will see which things, also, there will be Shane bashing, I am sorry, but I can't stand him. There will be spoilers for season 1 & 2. Enjoy.

I am sorry if anyone is OOC. Thank you everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. I love the feedback I am getting on this story.

I think I might have contradicted something I said earlier in the story, if I did, please tell me so I can fix it.

**Important: **I have only played Assassin's Creed III, all my other info comes from a friend of mine, so please excuse any mistakes in the lore. please tell me in a review; do you wonderful people think I should have Rebbecca alive? or should I have her walker jump Desmond, que Amy comforting him.

Shane bashing in this chapter, literally. sorry Shane fans

Disclaimer: I own nothing. except this story.

* * *

Desmond helped herd everyone into the building, making sure that the children were safe first. He glanced around the tall room they had just entered, only one person was visible. A elderly man, with thinning blondish hair. "Are any of you bit?" questioned the scientist holding the rifle. "One of ours was, he didn't make it" responded Rick, his eyes slightly downcast at the mention of Jim.

"What do you want here?" asked the scientist. "A chance"

"that's asking for allot these days" he noted, Rick nodded in agreement.

"Very well, but you will have to submit for a blood test, that's the price of entry." They all agreed, and headed inside. "Grab what you need, once these doors close, they stay closed." the scientist warned them.

"I'm Doctor Edwin Jenner" he introduced himself, "Rick, Rick Grimes" the sheriff introduced

"So, you a doctor? Most don't go around packing heat like that" Daryl gestured toward Jenner's gun. "there were quite a few left lying around, so I familiarized myself." he explained.

"though I don't think I have to worry about any on you, except for you, I'm gonna keep a eye on you" Jenner shot a fake glare at Carl, causing the boy to giggle.

* * *

Desmond looked around, everyone was drinking and eating, looking quite happy and relaxed. The horrors of the previous two nights was quickly washed away by the food and safe atmosphere. He laughed when Daryl incited Glenn to get drunk. When Shane made his gloomy observation, Desmond groaned and headed into the kitchen to get some water. He only had one glass of wine, he couldn't afford to get drunk. That could end very badly.

After being shown to their rooms, Jenner mentioned the hot water. Desmond smiled, he hadn't had a hot shower in forever. At the first civilization temple, they only had cold showers. Ice cube cold water. He shivered at the memory of the water, then focused on getting undressed before bad memories could overtake him.

* * *

"Oh that feels way too good" he groaned as the hot water covered him in sheets. He slowly scrubbed the dirt, blood and brain particles out of his hair. He had some time to think, so he did. The assassin-turned-bartender-turned-assassin-again had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He hoped he was wrong, but he had a feeling they wouldn't be in the CDC for long.

After scrubbing his hair and skin within an inch of its life, he stepped out and dried off. Right as he was about to go find someplace to sleep, he heard Lori shouting.

"Shane! Stop!" she pleaded, Desmond quickly slammed the door open, grabbed Shane by the back of his neck and threw him against the wall.

"Are you alright Lori?" he asked, helping the shaken woman up. "yea, I think so. You didn't have to help" Lori blushed slightly, and took his hand, steadying herself. She could see Shane about to smash the half empty bottle against the back of the assassin's head.

"Look-" her cry of warning was interrupted by Desmond who shoved a hand backward, grabed the former Sheriff's deputy by the wrist and tossed him against a wall.

"Don't even try" Desmond said, his voice calm, he quickly prepared to beat this idiot within a inch of his life when Lori stopped him. "Don't hurt him!" Lori begged, stepping in between Shane and Desmond. "Fine, but if he touches you again, I will cause him serious pain" the assassin promised ominously. He left the room, seeking his room so he could get some shut eye.

* * *

"Don't ever let me drink again" Glenn pleaded, holding his throbbing head tenderly. Most of the group laughed at him. Rick walked in, looking hungover.

"Here, this will make you feel better" Desmond handed him a plate full of scrambled powdered eggs, and a semi-stale bagel. The Asian nodded his thanks. "Dad, do you have a hangover? Mom said you might" Carl questioned, looking in wonder at all the head sore adults. Rick laughed at his son's question, and nodded in confirmation.

"Doctor Jenner, I don't want to ask a bunch of questions first thing in the morning." Dale started, the scientist gave a weary grin "but let me guess, your going to anyway"

"Yea" the elderly man confirmed.

"Come with me please." Jenner requested to all of group, he headed toward the main lab.

* * *

"Vi, pull up the playback of TS-19."  
"Playback of TS-19 now on the main screen" the AI announced.

The screen at the end of the large room lit up with a human shape, with the words MRI Virtual Camera on the side."Zoom in Vi" Jenner directed, the view switched, zooming in on the head. Blue and green lights flashed across what looked like a mess of wires.

"Is that a human's brain?" asked Desmond, Jenner nodded. "What are those lights?" quizzed Shane, who had been sulking all morning, mainly because of the bruise on his head. (courtesy of Desmond)

Everyone listened intently as Jenner explained.

"That's a persons life, experiences, memory's, it's everything." He pointed to the screen, where the lights were still flashing about like so many fireflies. "Somewhere in all that organic wiring, is you." he started again, staring at each person, one at a time. "The thing that makes you unique, and human. Those are Synapses, electric impulses that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or thinks, from the moment of birth, to the moment of death" he concludes, looking sadly at the screen.

"Is that what this is? A vigil?" asked Dale, Jenner nodded.  
"Who is it?" questioned Carol timidly. "Someone who was bit, they volunteered to let us view the process."

Desmond and Rick could tell there was more to the story, but decided not to pry. Yet.

"Vi, scan forward to the first event." Jenner ordered.

"scanning to first event." Vi announced. They watched in morbid fascination as black filled the spine, and moved upward toward the brain. The patient began to shake and writhe on the table.

Several of the woman looked slightly appalled "Whats happening?" asked Lori, looking slightly green.

"It attacks all the main organs, your brain hemorrhages, and then death." He said, with a low voice.  
Sophia pulled on her mothers sleeve. "Is that what happened to Jim?" the little blond questioned quietly. "Yes sweetie" Carol told her, hugging her lovingly. The young girl looked quite disturbed, and sad. Jim had been nice, he had even given her a piece of candy once.

"Scan to the second event, Vi" The scientist ordered.

"The resurrection time varies from person to person, the longest took 10 hours, the shortest three minutes" He looked sadly at the screen. "This one took seven hours, thirty eight minutes, twenty six seconds." he trailed off. Just then, the computer finished scanning to the next event.

The formerly black brain started lighting up, but it was different. Whereas the lights before had been blue and green, this light was red. And then it stopped, the majority of the brain was still dark, with not lights, it looked nothing like before.

"It restarts the brain, but only the stem. It gets you up and moving, but the piece that is you doesn't come back." He concludes, looking like the world just descended on his shoulders.

Desmond went back in his mind, he was glad Shaun hadn't had to go through that. The brit might have a been a pain in the ass, but he didn't deserve to have that happen to him. He silently hoped once again that Rebbeca had made it out safe, and that she was alive.

Amy looked over to her right at her savior. He looked lost in thought, and very sad. Without really thinking about it, she took a step closer to the assassin, and gently wrapped her hand around his before squeezing gently.

Desmond was startled out of his gloomy thoughts by a soft hand intertwining with his, and squeezing reassuringly. He offered a small smile to the younger blond, and gently removed his hand from hers.

Every time he looked at her he was painfully reminded of another blond woman who he had become close to. He was always filled with pain when he thought of her. It was his fault she was dead after all. He quickly silenced his gloomy thoughts, there was a time and a place. Which was neither here nor now.

Amy let out a sad sigh when he shook her hand off. She wasn't going to give up that easily, the man before her was a mystery, one she was intent on solving.

"I couldn't help but notice Doctor, what happens when that clock reaches zero?" Dales voice broke the silence. He was pointing to a glowing red set of numbers, counting down from 32 minutes.

'well' thought Desmond 'that's not ominous at all'

* * *

Hehe, poor Amy, and poor Desmond. I am working on this story the best I can. on the plus side, I have a surprise planned in a few more chapters, no one will see it coming.. I hope


End file.
